


Rest

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [14]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, They both got beat up, but they're there for each other, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Leon and Ada patch each other up... and then something more...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on my tumblr (i-write-fanfics-to-procrastinate): Ada x Leon, the smell of perfume/cologne on warm skin.

Leon let out a ragged hiss as Ada pressed the pad, soaked in antiseptic, against the gash across his shoulder. She was gentle, her fingertips warm against his back. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, Ada kneeling behind him on the blankets, his First-Aid Kit spread out beside her. “It’s not too bad, not as bad as your ribs anyways,” she said, he could feel her breath against the back of his neck. “I’ll put gauze on it and then you should rest,” she said firmly. 

“I should check yours,” he said. He heard her dig through the kit for the gauze and then felt her gently begin her work on the gash. 

“I’m fine,” she said simply. 

“Ada, at least let me make sure.” He had seen her limp into his apartment, the taint of blood he could even see against the scarlet of her dress, just barely. 

She paused, gently brushing her hand across his good shoulder. “You won’t rest until I let you, will you?” 

He turned to meet her eyes, glancing back over his shoulder with a soft smile, “You’ve got that right.” 

“Fine, but only if you promise to sleep after.” 

“I—” He froze as Ada brushed a soft kiss to his back, just above where the gash was. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as she kissed him again, this time his neck. His heart quickened. 

“Alright, you can check mine, handsome.” The way she said it implied that she was expecting him to find nothing of concern. Leon frowned, adjusting his position so that he was sitting beside her, rather than in front of her. She was smirking, and he wondered if she was enjoying herself. “You’ll have to help,” she said, gesturing to the zipper at her back. Leon nodded, reaching and fumbling for the zipper before pulling it down. Ada shrugged the straps of her dress off her shoulders, and then stood, letting the dress fall away completely. Leon was sure his face was bright red now, but she stood directly in front of him, turning to the side so he could see the gash just under her ribs. 

“See? It’s nothing,” she said, “It’s already stopped bleeding.” 

“Let me patch it up anyways,” Leon said, “I don’t want it getting infected.”  _ Just don’t… think about it _ . 

“Leon—”

“Let me clean this, Ada,” he said firmly, and he got to work, cleaning up the cut and putting gauze over it. “See? Better.” 

“Much,” she said. She stood above him, her eyes lit up by the warm light of his lamp, and he was hit, as he took a quick intake of breath, with the fact that she was beautiful—certainly not the first time it had hit him hard. He reached out and took her hand, lifting it so he could kiss her palm, and then he pulled her gently towards him. 

“Leon,” she protested, “You need rest.” 

“Ada,” he said, his voice hoarse, “Kiss me... _ please _ ?” 

He knew she couldn’t resist when he looked at her with that expression. She smirked and then moved to sit in his lap, straddling him. She cupped his cheek and then tilted her head to kiss his neck softly. 

He felt his flush rise higher in his cheeks as he pressed his hands against her thighs, leaning in for more of her touch. She smiled, looking over him as if he were a prize, before she kissed his mouth softly, her hips taut against his. As she kissed him, a rush of warmth flooded his core. He clutched her thigh tight, leaning into her touch, but her hand traced across his ribs and he jolted, letting out a hiss of pain. Ada pulled away immediately. 

"You need to rest," she said. “We need to let you heal."

"I'm fine," Leon frowned. 

"Leon. You’ve probably broken one or two of your ribs again... Please." She stood up and Leon groaned, before reaching out and catching her hand in his, pulling her close to press a kiss to her knuckles. She smiled, faint tint of pink on her cheeks, before she gently pulled away and opened one of his drawers, presumably to find something to wear. 

Leon stumbled to the connected bathroom. She was right. He was exhausted and weak. Not only did he have that awful gash across his back, but he was bruised and scratched. His lip was split, he had a slowly worsening black eye, and when he stood—water running in the sink below him—staring at himself in the mirror, he realized how much he needed sleep. How was it Ada could always read him so well? 

He leaned over, splashing cold water on his face. Something warm leaned against him, and when he glanced up in the mirror he saw Ada resting her chin on his good shoulder, gently wrapping her arms around his middle. His ribs ached, but he didn’t betray that to her. “Come lay down,” she said softly. The prospect of bed, and holding her close convinced him without even a second thought. 

“Okay,” he breathed, letting her pull him toward the mattress. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, blue. The color looked surprisingly nice on her, but more than that, it was nice to see her looking so comfortable  _ here _ . He smiled at the thought as she gently pulled him into bed, wrapping her arms around him and curling up beside him. He nuzzled against her, she was  _ so  _ warm, and he kissed her neck softly, taking in a deep breath. It had been a long, exhausting day, but he could still very faintly smell her flowery perfume against her skin. 

“Thank you, Ada.” 

She gently played with his hair, “Go to sleep, Leon.” He closed his eyes, letting the scent of flowers, and the warmth of Ada’s embrace, lull him off to sleep. 


End file.
